A Few Words
by Nagia
Summary: A collection of single sentence explorations of just why the ninja and the TURK go so well together. To the tune of '1sentence alpha'.
1. Themes 1 through 5

Note: These themes are, actually, complete. However, I don't have everything converted. So. You're only getting like 15.

**A Few Words**

**

* * *

**

#01 - Comfort

Vincent loves how tiny she is against him, how her head fits perfectly in the crook of his neck, and is somewhat amused by the fact that immediately after sex is the only time Yuffie is ever quiet.

#02 - Kiss

Vincent always smells of cinnamon and tastes of blood; Yuffie has no idea how she tastes, but she assumes he likes it.

#03 - Soft

He loves her hair, and Yuffie can't but smile when he compliments it (in his laconic, Vincenty way: "Mm").

#04 - Pain

There are times he forgets about the claw, but she loves him anyway.

#05 - Potatoes

White mush drips from his nose: the price of insulting Yuffie when she is eating mashed potatoes.


	2. Themes 6 through 10

**A Few Words**

* * *

#06 - Rain

Soaking wet, her hair sticking to her face, she smiles and dances for him.

#07 - Chocolate

The syrup's dark brown colour against his pale skin only makes him look more delicious to her, but Yuffie knows she's weird.

#08 - Happiness

There's a reason Yuffie doesn't write romantic haiku: "Your happiness is / like sunsine in winter-- / still a little cold/ but it warms my back / because every time you smile / the sun grows hotter."

#09 - Telephone

He told her not to call him-- she called him anyway, and Vincent loved every minute of it.

#10 - Ears

The sound of his claw clickclickclick-ing in distress whenever she bends down is music to her ears.


	3. Themes 11 through 15

**A Few Words**

* * *

#11 - Name

Sometimes, she loses the ability to pronounce Midgarian correctly, and he takes pride in the fact that he can reduce her to crying "Binsento" in that high, fluting voice.

#12 - Sensual

Yuffie crossed and uncrossed her legs, and Vincent made a mental note to discourage her from wearing thigh highs when they were in Edge-- he doubted Tifa or Cloud would approve of him pouncing on her in full view of Marlene or Denzel.

#13 - Death

She laughs for him, her special Yuffie laugh, and pretends he will never see her die.

#14 - Sex

Sex isn't the best part of their relationship, though it occasionally comes close.

#15 - Touch

His claw is cold brass metal, but the thief's hand makes it warm.


	4. Themes 16 through 20

#16 - Weakness

Vincent watched her stare down the three-headed monster and wondered where she found the strength to attack her own father, and just how he had gotten so weak.

#17 - Tears

He could never decide which was worse, after Aeris died: her tears (how he wished to wipe them away), or her laughter (how he wished to pull her close and silence her).

#18 - Speed

Vincent always wondered where Yuffie had learned to run so fast-- but even more, he never understood why she never ran away from him.

#19 - Wind

When they defeat Sephiroth, her joy is fleeting: there and gone again, like a breeze, and he wonders what would make her smiles real.

#20 - Freedom

Vincent asked her why, once; she laughed at him and said: "Because I can." He never asked again.


	5. Themes 21 through 25

#21 - Life

"VINCENT VALENTINE, YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT GROSSNESS NASTY COFFIN RIGHT THIS MINUTE, 'COS IF YOU DON'T, I'M GOING TO ALL CREATION YOUR EMO ASS!"

#22 - Jealousy

There were times he wanted to raze Wutai, just to see her smile for _him_, and it frightened him that he couldn't tell if that desire belonged to him or Chaos.

#23 - Hands

Yuffie loved his hands, both of them: the human one, long and elegant and moon-pale, as well as the claw.

#24 - Taste

Whenever he kissed her, he thought of grass in the summer, of the scent of pine, of cleanliness (though she'd been rail-thin and dirty when they found her), and Vincent wondered if he would ever taste like that.

#25 - Devotion

Vincent noticed the bulge of Materia in her pocket, and, closet romantic that he was, wondered what she would do for the man she loved.


	6. Themes 26 through 30

#26 - Forever

The last time Vincent mentions wanting her life to last as long as his, she laughs and replies that it's pointless: she might kill him sometime next week (she is ninety-three, and when she laughs, her mouth looks like you could stuff a tomato inside it).

#27 - Blood

There is blood on his hands, thick and red and invisible, and he wonders why Yuffie likes them so much.

#28 - Sickness

The irony was almost enough to drive him insane: he, the oldest of the group, would live forever, young and beautiful, but Yuffie, who had been youthful at ninety-three, had died of a flu.

#29 - Melody

The only time she ever sang was when she was shitfaced, when she also stripped (usually in his lap), and Vincent could never quite understand how she was so competent at it-- she was _shitfaced_, after all.

#30 - Star

Yuffie laughs and tells him that she will be his wishing star.


End file.
